


dirty language

by gnomeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Suga, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Other, daisuga brainrot, demon daichi, i saw a picture on pinterest and i wanted to write a short story about it, implied future relationship, religious AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeo/pseuds/gnomeo
Summary: “You’re a demon.”“maybe.”“And I’m a human.”“. . .”In which Sugawara has an unexpected visitor when he goes to church to pray.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	dirty language

Sugawara finds comfort in his routine.

Every week, hours after all the patrons and staff have left, he lets himself into the old church on Sycamore street and prays. He doesn’t know exactly what made him take up this routine, since he was never religious as a child, but something had spurred this curiosity inside him ever since he was a teen, and as an adult, he finally gave into it. In fact, one of the only constants in his whole life has been that curiosity. An inexplicable pull towards churches, specifically this old church. He doesn’t question it, really. Maybe he’s just a curious person by nature.

Nowadays, he regularly finds himself standing in front of a sole candle near the back corner of the church. Cobwebs adorn the walls and undersides of tables, the AC creaks suspiciously every time it turns on and off, the wood seems old enough to crumble underneath the faintest touch, and yet he loves every inch of it.

 _Something_ about the church draws him there every week, and he doesn’t ever resist the urge.

The church smelled, like always, of stagnant air and incense. It was quiet, almost too quiet, compared to the usual creaks and groans of the wooden structure. Sugawara stood in front of an altar, acutely aware of how his breathing, louder than usual, cut through the silence like a knife. Putting his palms together, he realized they were clammy. He felt. . . _uncomfortable_ . For the first time, being inside the old church was unnerving. He had always been safe here before, so why did he feel this way now? Every hair on his neck was standing straight up, his body signaling _danger! danger!_ in every way. 

The lone candle burning in front of him captivated his attention. The amber oranges surrounding blue looked so innocent, and he felt better, if only for a fleeting moment. Despite the _very_ still air in the church, the flame

began

to 

flicker.

His hands trembled. Shaking his head dismissively ( _I must be hallucinating. . ._ ), he shut his eyes tight and began to pray, whispering just under his breath.

When he opened his eyes again, the candle was out.

Sugawara’s breath picked up speed and he glanced up to the stained glass windows. All of them were closed; he had known they would be (they were glued shut). He listened desperately for the telltale creak of the AC pipes. Nothing. He could hear his heartbeat in his head, beating much faster than normal. He felt suspended in time, and his whole body tingling unbearably, goosebumps rising all over. However desperately his body was trying to warn him to _leave, escape, get out_ , he was frozen to the spot. Rooted to the ground. Underneath all of his fear, he felt an overwhelming desire to _stay_ , the same curiosity that brought him to the church telling him to _wait_ and _see_.

He was being torn mentally. Terror versus tranquility.

The goosebumps on Sugawara’s neck tingled even more aggressively, and he flinched instinctively forwards. All of a sudden, the air in the church felt distinctly colder. Something touched his shoulder and it took all of his mental fortitude to keep his knees from crumbling.

“hm.”

A soft hum, from right next to his ear. His mind went blank, wiped of all logical thought, filled with only one word: _Run._

A strangled noise escaped his throat, and he whipped around as fast as possible. Immediate regret flowed through his veins and he choked on air. In front of him, stood a man.

Men may not _usually_ be terrifying to lay your eyes upon, but this one instilled such a deep horror in Sugawara’s body that he could not breathe. (But there it was again. The curiosity. The desire to stay.) His brain screamed warnings at him, his fight-or-flight kicked in, and he begged his legs to move. The man smirked, as if sensing his internal turmoil, and Sugawara’s knees gave out.

“are you scared?”

The man spoke again. His voice was strong and commanding, and yet the words lilted in a way that was oddly comforting. His eyes were surrounded with the darkest bags Sugawara had ever seen. _Did this man ever sleep?_ The man ruffled his dark hair nonchalantly, straightened his suit, and bent down to get closer to Sugawara’s face, who was cowering pitifully against the wall.

“do you speak?”

Sugawara gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Eventually, he croaked out what he hoped sounded like a yes.

The man straightened back up and glanced into a shining silver piece of art on the wall. He examined himself in the reflection, albeit blurry and smudged, and a smug smile stretched across his features. He looked back down on Sugawara, who had finally managed to start thinking clearly again, and was obviously looking around for ways to get out.

“i didn’t do so bad for a first time, did i?”

“Huh?” Sugawara managed, very intelligently.

“you can stop looking like i’m going to murder you,” the man said. 

“Uh, sorry, I guess?”

“what’s your name?”

Silence. And then,

“You’re a demon, aren’t you? I’m not supposed to give my name to demons.”

“well aren’t you smart. i don’t think i’ll hate you that much!”

Finally, Sugawara stood up and made eye contact with the man/demon. He had been avoiding it for a while, but he couldn’t stop himself. Whoever this man was, his eyes glinted reddish brown, and Sugawara found himself thinking that they were strikingly gorgeous.

“You won’t hate me?”

“i’ll tolerate you.”

“You’re talking like you’re going to follow me around,” Sugawara said tentatively. He really hoped that wasn’t going to be the case.

“i will be, so why wouldn’t i talk as such?” The time, it was the man/demon who looked confused.

“No.”

“yes?”

“Hell no, I don’t want you to.”

“well, it’s not really up to you. or me, for that matter.”

“You’re a demon.”

“maybe.”

“And I’m a _human_.”

“. . .”

Sugawara frowned.

“well, maybe,” the man/demon finally said.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Sugawara asked, voice raising louder.

“dirty language in a church! maybe i will like you!”

“Are you going to explain what you just said, or no?”

“hmmmm. . .” The man/demon drew out his response childishly long before answering. “nope.”

Sugawara’s jaw dropped.

“Then tell me your name.”

“sawamura daichi.”

At that, Sugawara flinched backwards. He didn’t expect the man/demon/Daichi to give up his name so easily. Something about him was soothing, as the initial shock-induced fear started to fade away. Sugawara hated to admit it, but maybe this man/demon wasn’t so bad, maybe he just needed something, and then he could go back to . . . hell, or wherever. _Wait, does this mean heaven and hell are real?_ He shook his head to clear his mind of that train of thought (before he had a mental crisis over it), and decided to do something (possibly) very stupid. Reluctant as he may be, he felt an obligation to at least tell Daichi a nickname. 

“Out of pure _human_ politeness, I’m going to tell you my nickname. It’s Suga.”

“alrighty, suga.”

Sugawara dusted himself off and walked to the front of the church. Daichi must be full of surprises, because Suga also did not expect him to _actually_ follow him all the way outside and onto the sidewalk.

“What the fuck? Why are you still following me?”

“we’re a duo, now, suga. can’t really stop it.”

“No way in hell am I dealing with you 24/7.”

“yes way, you happen to be doing exactly that.”

“Shit.”

  
  


“for an angel, you certainly have a dirty mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this pin:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/622341242253877714/  
> and i needed to write a story about it, so here we are
> 
> it's not the best thing i've ever written but it's certainly not the worst. anyways!! thank you for reading lol
> 
> much love,  
> gnomeo


End file.
